callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Zakhaev (Original)
You are all going to die anyway!|Victor before commiting suicide}} Victor Zakhaev was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship to his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to Communism and a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. In the game, he is also referred to as one of the Four Horsemen. In-game He is first seen at the beginning During the Assassination of Al-Fulani (the passenger in the car). Victor is present in the unnamed Middle-Eastern country during the execution of President Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding his favorite weapon; a Mini-Uzi. After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Cpt. Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. He becomes the subject of a manhunt and eventual pursuit by a combined Loyalist/SAS/USMC task force during the level The Sins of the Father. He is chased through an abandoned town in Russia and soon cornered in a five-story building. However even when he can't escape he moves at the final floor of the building. The SAS and the U.S. forces block him. He doesn't surrender even when he is told to put down the weapon. When SAS operative "Soap" MacTavish moves to take his weapon, Victor commits suicide from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. It is possible to take Victor's M1911 with which he kills himself with as a trophy. His "official" cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, is "a car accident outside Volgograd."File:Makarov Vows Revenge Article.png Victor's death deeply affects Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altay Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S forces that "Our blood has been spilled on our Soil. My blood... on their hands... They are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. Trivia *Victor commits suicide with an M1911, but the gun audio is actually that of a Desert Eagle if one speeds up the suicide by 2x. This is also present when Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad, likely because the clap of an M1911 would not be dramatic enough and the boom of a Desert Eagle suited better. *The spelling of Victor's name is inaccurate, as he is depicted as a Russian. Russia's variation of "Victor" is "Viktor" (Виктор). *In the final part of "The Sins of the Father" if you don't walk to Victor when Cpt. Price tells you, about five seconds later he will say something in Russian before shooting himself. Translated, he says "You're all going to die anyway." *If you are using the "A Bad Year" cheat, his body will explode into tires after he shoots himself. *Griggs likes to poke fun at Victor's age calling him "Daddy's boy", and, "the little punk". *If you shoot him when Gaz says "Drop the bloody gun! Now drop it!" it will count as a mission failed. *Shooting Victor's gun has no effect - neither knocking it out of his hand nor counting as a mission failed because you didn't hit him. *When you are recovering from the tower fall, you see Victor and he doesn't seem to see you. He could easily have killed Soap at that point. This is most likely because Soap was dressed as an Ultranationalist. *In the village, Victor uses a Skorpion. *If you shoot Victor his name will change from red to green. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Victor appears in an emblem. *He is modeled on Sasha, a Serbian sniper from the movie Behind Enemy Lines. While many people believe that the Grand Theft Auto 4 protagonist Niko Bellic is based on Victor, he too was inspired by Sasha. *In the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands..", Imran said "My son's blood... on their hands...". References Zakhaev, Victor Zakhaev, Victor Zakhaev, Victor Zakhaev, Victor